Insanity
by DuskyHorizon
Summary: Greed has been hiding a dangerous secret that are behind the disappearances of a few people. After the break-up of Edward, and Envy the avaricious murderer decides that Envy would be a perfect addition to his incomplete Philosopher Stone, and even more perfect to cause the most excruciating pain to. But what happens when Ed returns to find Envy missing? Yaoi. Ed/Envy EdxEnvy
1. Chapter 1

_Me: i don't own FMA! I got inspired to write this randomly xD_

* * *

Yet another victim had disappeared. The whole town was in a state of innocence. They simply turned their heads the other direction, and scoffed at the lowlife citizens all vanished one by one. However this act had been rather over-used, and lacked the spark of an entertaining action. If only there was another, more efficient way to be rid of all the necessaries without the whole thing being so bland.

So boring.

A Philosopher Stone was without a doubt, an absolute pain to create. So many lives went into it all, and did it all even matter? The stone was to be used for a rather meaningless purpose. With all the hard work poured into constructing the stupid rock, was nothing but wasted. The blood red stone, made with the perfect amount of bloodshed, accustomed with an seemingly unlimited number of souls. Although, as said before, it had been boring as of now.

Not to mention that a new way of life had been established after the death of Dante. The homunculi had been easily accepted into a normal lifestyle shortly after the relationship of Ed, and Envy had been more highlighted, and after they restored the body of Alphonse. Everyone was ecstatic, not to mention pleased by how easily homunculi could coexist with humans.

Well, mostly everyone.

The manifestation of Greed itself. Never before had the avaricious homunculus detested the thought of his fellow homunculi. Though some would argue that Greed was being somewhat hypocritical taking the friendship he had with the Elric brothers. But then again, the greedy homunculus knew that his 'friends' were just yearning for a new complete life, and were still mindlessly clinging to the illusion of being human.

Greed would see to it that their wishes be fulfilled.

The day was beautiful. The sun was held high, shining brightly with its intense aura warming the air, but was also settled by a soft refreshing breeze that would have other towns envious. Greed had made his new living off of the simple joy of being the owner of a small local bar that paled in comparison to the Devil's Nest. The quiet peaceful feeling had quickly left the room once the door opened with a large whack, the person had carelessly almost flung the small door off the hinges, and Greed knew that he'd have to repair them later today.

Greed instantly recognized the ever so familiar figure, even in the intense sunlight.

"Envy, how you holding up?" He asked cleaning a wine glass, admiring the shine it gave.

The green haired homunculus sighed, taking a seat on the nearest place he could find. Envy gave him a cold look, that was quickly replaced by an agonized expression.

"I'm sorry, it's just...I...I'm not taking things well ever since..."

He nodded slowly before showing the weakest of smiles to the other homunculus, giving him a reassuring pat on the shoulder. After all in a town so small, the word spread arounf very quickly. Ed, and Envy had been having a great number of fights as of late, and the certified State Alchemist had arranged it would be best if they had spent a few days apart, the blond even went as to so far as to move back to Resembol temporarily. So Edward had basically left Envy alone, while he left off to somewhere else to live it up.

"Come on Env, things will turn outright as rain." Greed said in a enthusiastic voice that gave Envy chills.

"That's what everyone's been telling me, and I'm sick of it! If he cares so much about me, then why did he leave? Especially with people going missing these days!"

The sudden outburst had drawn massive attention from the other locals. What Envy said was true, people were going missing but no one had noticed until now. Greed gave his friend a look of complete shock, and disbelief. The younger homunculus had to act quickly, smiling yet again.

"I got just the thing to calm your nerves."

Greed had led the heartbroken homunculus to the basement, where he had stored various assortments of expensive liquor, looking over several labels, trying to find the right bottle he was looking for.

"Damn...looks like you've got enough booze here to kill a whole country." Envy laughed softly his gaze wandering all around.

"Well everyone had their bad days don't they?" Greed commented opening a bottle, filing a shot glass to the near brim with the carefully selected liquor.

"You got a point there..." The much older homunculus remarked as he casually drank his drink. "Is this all you brought me down for?"

"Not at all. Now this is the part where you pass out."

"Pass...wha-?" Envy slurred, his vision dangerously blurring, the whole world spinning past his control.

The last thing Envy saw was the old trademark smirk that Greed used to have in his younger days of working for Dante.

"Sorry Envy, but let's face the facts, no one will notice you're missing." Greed began to say to the unconscious Envy.

"And...maybe you'll stay alive long enough to say your goodbyes until you die." Greed laughed menacingly.

* * *

Me: Review ^^ next chapter will begin the torture of  
Envy v.v I feel ashamed xD


	2. Chapter 2

I Don't Own FMA

* * *

When the homunculus had regained consciousness, he found himself greeted with nothing but never-ending darkness. Envy turned his head slightly in an attempt to find something other then the taunting pitch black that had him practically blind. Envy sighed, and went to move his arms, only to see that they were heavily strapped down by thick leather belts, the same went for his legs. The homunculus gasped in shock, trying to break free from the confinements that held him down to the strong table. The sound of a door creaking open tore him from his thoughts of fear.

"Looks like you're awake, that's good news."

The lights illuminated the room harshly, causing Envy's eyes to sting quiet a bit. He blinked his eyes several times before they had carefully adjusted, and Envy started to notice the decor of the room. Blood stained floors, and walls causing a overwhelming smell of metallic. Bruised, and battered limbs nailed on the walls hung high, with the slight stench of rotting. Severed heads were piled in a corner, eyes missing from their skulls, along with a very noticeable gash across their foreheads that have been messily stitched up. Several glasses of blood red wine were assembled neatly on the small table next to them, seeing Greed casually walk over, and gulp down his drink.

"I was worried that I drugged you too much." Greed said pulling over a standard sized desk more efficiently next to Envy's side.

"Greed what the hell! Untie me before I kick your-" Envy started but was interrupted.

"Don't be like that Envy, of all people I thought that you'd appreciate this. Besides I finally get to test out my skills without the puny human limitation holding me back!"

"You're fucking insane...you're making no sense!" Envy growled thrashing, trying to break the bonds yet again.

"You've seriously gone dense Envy! I am in the making of the most powerful Philosopher Stone that has ever been created!" Greed started laughing. "And you're going to be apart of it! Isn't that exciting, Envy!?"

Envy felt his whole world crash around him. Greed wasn't acting like his calm, and collected self. The younger homunculus had officially lost his sanity. Envy was for the first time in all his years of living, experiencing true fear. Who would have expected that Greed would have been a psychotic individual, he was always so comforting to be around, Envy felt betrayed. Greed was his best-friend.

"Greed! Come on, this isn't you! Why don't you just let me go, and we forget all about this?" The green haired sin tried to reason.

"Why would I do that? You know how long I've waited for you and Ed to break up? I mean think about it, you two are always together! Even though I'm a really greedy guy, not to mention impatient, I waited." Greed grinned.

"You should've seen how weak you were after the break-up! Not to mention you followed me down here without any hesitation. Man, have you lost being that cold killer instinct!" Greed insulted.

Envy bit his bottom lip nervously, feeling the mood change drastically.

"Some homunculus you are. You're the weakest of us all now Envy, and I'll be doing everyone a favor by getting rid of you."

A small amount of tears welled up in Envy's eyes, fear apparent in those more welcoming amethyst orbs. Greed gave him a sympathetic look, which Envy had felt a bit more at ease, however that was only for a short moment. Watching as Greed grabbed a small medical scalpel sharpening it with his finger that was in its Ultimate Shield form.

"Don't cry Envy, I promise I'll use every last bit of you. Did you know that homunculus blood gives alcohol the perfect amount of kick, not to mention it tastes so much better than anything else?"

Envy felt Greed wipe his tears away, and instantly shot him a nasty glare, accompanied a lethal growl.

"I'm not stupid Envy. Takes a homunculus to know another homunculi's weaknesses."

Envy was confused, but a sharp agonizing pain rippled throughout his whole being, a forced scream making Greed's head spin slightly. The greedy homunculus carefully pulled his scalpel around the other sin's Ouroboros Tattoo, careful not to puncture ruin the beautiful design. Blood streaming down from the new wound that was rapidly healing at a fast pace, Greed grunted a bit before taking a hold of the newly cut skin. With a quick yank, he tore the piece of skin off from Envy's leg, enticing yet another scream.

"Without this, you're just as worthless as any other human out there." The insane homunculus smirked wickedly examining the chunk of skin he tore from Envy, that had his Ouroboros Tattoo on it.

The envious homunculus held his head down and let his hair cover his face, breathing heavily at the new-found excruciating pain that now consumed his being. His body completely paralyzed. Shaking his head in denial that this was actually really occurring, wanting his wound to heal and make the dreadful pain go away. Greed grabbed a small bucket, placing it underneath the dripping blood, collecting.

"I hope you won't mind, just getting enough for the drinks. I have a business going here, you understand."

Greed had already sampled Envy's blood, a wide grin spreading across his face.

"Whoa Env, you're not that bad. Not wonder Ed likes to make you scream, well maybe with a different intention in mind."

Envy had barley noticed that the other homunculi that had been in the room. The small figure was a dead give away.

"W-Wrath?" He asked lowly, catching Greed's attention.

"Huh? Oh Wrathy? I almost forgot about him!" He started walking over, and grabbing the child homunculus.

Envy wished he hadn't looked. Wrath had several severe bruises that graced his skin, most of, if not all the skin from his left arm had been removed, several bones sticking out in a grotesque way. Not the mention that a few fingers had also been sloppily chopped off.

"I tried to tell the kid that I was doing this all for the greater good, but you know kids these days. I had to tie him up for several days in the corner to teach him a lesson. Discipline is just what he needed."

Greed grabbed a syringe full of some strange looking liquid, and without a second thought the needle was plunged into the unconscious homunculi's neck, and quickly injected. Wrath's eyes snapped open, and he screamed in pure instinct.

"Calm down Wrathy, look who I brought." Greed chuckled slightly, the smirk never leaving his face.

"E-Envy?"

The homunculus strapped down attempted again to move, but failed. Envy fought to keep his eyes open, but against his better judgement he blacked out.

"Oh, too bad. I thought Envy would want to stay up to say goodbye to you. Guess we can't all have the best of things right?"

Wrath felt himself be thrown down instantly, fearing to even move with the knowledge of what Greed was capable of at this point. He knew that fighting back would be in vain.

"Sorry Wrath... I know you looked up to me as an older brother, but you see a guy as greedy as me has customers, and you supplied me for a good long time. But you understand right?"

With that Greed loomed over Wrath, not a trace of hesitation was seen as he continued his work.

* * *

Me: Reviews make Envy live more in this story  
xD so review!


	3. Chapter 3

I Don't Own FMA

Italic is flashbacks

* * *

_It was another beautiful day as always._

_Greed was currently in his room, which was just one of the room's that were upstairs of his bar. He carelessly tossed a 20-sided dice piece, watching as it landed on five. The Ultimate shield felt his nerves instantly tense up, a shocked expression wore his face. Staring at the dice in disbelief, grabbing a few papers, looking over it worriedly. When he found number five, he knew that he wasn't mistaken..._

_Wrath._

_He knew his eyes were partly watering, but blinked them from his eyes. A distant face replaced caring. The homunculus silently had a war inside himself, he glared at the wall with so much hatred, shaking his head in disbelief._

_"Why Wrath!?" Greed said in a questioning voice._

_'You want to show mercy now? What about all those other people you've killed? Were they any different from this kid?'_

_"But I never thought that of all people it would be him! He's just a kid!" He argued with himself._

_The homunculus tried to remain calm, but found it literally too painful to do so at this time. Looking over his hands that already had so much blood on them._

_'Your point? We've killed kids before, you remember that right? I honestly thought that you would be excited about this. We're one in the same remember? But I'm more Greed than you are.'_

_Greed blocked that comment from his mind, and walked down to the main bar, and into the town. On his walk, he spotted Ed, and Envy having a conversation._

_"No seriously Envy, I wasn't staring at anyone else!"_

_"Yeah, yeah. Like I haven't heard that one a million times Elric." Envy responded almost coldly._

_"You're mad at me aren't you?" Ed said lowly._

_Envy spared him a glance, but still carefully faked a angry look. The alchemist saw straight through it, and turned the green haired homunculi's head to face him._

_"You know I love you."_

_Envy blushed slightly, smiling softly at the blond._

_However once Envy saw Greed, the homunculus quickly turned it into a smirk, and tried to hide his face. Ed gave his lover a strange gaze, before noticing the other homunculus, sighing heavily. Envy was a strange homunculus, and couldn't keep his feelings expressed when the other homunculi were around. As he would say, show no weaknesses._

_Greed laughed to himself, seeing the town's favorite couple. Envy was his best-friend, and although he didn't like Edward at first, they became fast friends. But he wasn't looking for them right now._

_Wrath was playing on the swing-set, not a care in the world as he went higher, unable to control his laughter. Greed slowly, and carefully pushed the younger boy higher, his hands trembling, and his body quaking._

_"Hey Greed! We'll be best-friends forever right?" The child asked curiously, smiling brightly._

_The Ultimate Shield froze in place, still pushing Wrath for him to go higher on the swings. He tried to search for the right words to say, but was lost. That question tore right through him._

_"R-right...always..." With the statement of 'always' Greed shoved the boy off the swing-set without warning with such force Wrath passed out._

* * *

"Always..." Greed mused to himself lowly, as he finished gutting his 'brother'.

Dumping all the organs, and useful things in a large bucket. He made extra sure to stitch back all Wrath's fingers, and loose skin back on his cold dead body. Greed grabbed Wrath's Ouroboros Tattoo that he had skinned from him, and slapped it back on where he took it from the child's body.

Greed looked over his shoulder to the chained up Envy, before checking his watch.

"Looks like I have to go. I'll be back real soon Envy, we still have a lot to cover."

Once all the blood was washed off his hands, and all traces have been cleaned from his form, Greed made his way backup to the bar easily without any questions asked.

"Hey Greed." A familiar voice said loudly to get his attention.

The homunculus looked over, seeing Ed motioning him over.

"Hey Elric, what goes on? Heard you broke it off with Envy, what brings you back here?" Greed asked nonchalantly as if he didn't just kill one f his friends a few minutes ago.

"Well yeah, that's sorta why I'm back. You see, I had a lot of thinking while I was gone." Ed started off without hesitation.

"It was that Envy...he's just someone I want to be in my life, and I need want to get back together with him. So have you seen him around?" Ed asked.

Greed gritted his teeth, wanting nothing more then to choke the living hell out of Ed. The alchemist could ruin his whole ingredient harvesting!

"No...no I haven't"


	4. Chapter 4

_I Don't Own FMA_

_Me: I'm sorta running out of idea's. So if you guys_  
_have any torture ideas that you think should_  
_happen tell me! xD_

* * *

Ed sighed in exhaustion. Being back in Resembol with Granny, Winry, and Al was ideal as he thought. But it didn't feel so right anymore, something was missing, or more as someone was. The State Alchemist signed his ever growing stacks of papers, watching as the occasional Winry would pop in every now, and then checking up on him.

However it was always the same image. Ed looked lonely, and had a pained expression as the devastating memory taunted him.

"I thought you loved me...why would you leave!?" Envy's voice echoed through his mind.

"Well maybe because I'm not happy with you anymore!"

"But I think that I'm-"

"You're so clingy! Why can't you just die already?"

Ed dangerously bit his lip managing to keep the skin without breaking. Ever since he left, they young adult felt nothing but regret. Envy had retaliated with his own long stream of colorful words, the homunculus was heartbroken but still held his ground, and vowed to never speak to the blond again, and that they were officially over. Edward had to admit he said very cruel things to his love...ex-lover, and things would never be the same again. He had recalled everyday of their relationship, and knew that his heart still skipped beats for the sin. He remembered that he had promised Envy that they would eventually get married, and share their lives together. Everything had been planned out, until the day he had to run his mouth off at the only person who was completely devoted to him. Envy was always a little bit distant from him those last days of their relationship, maybe it was stress of some sort, but Ed knew one thing.

He had to make things up to Envy.

Without a single farewell the blonde was off on the rather lengthy journey back to the town he had called home with his former boyfriend. He wondered how Envy would react to him being back. Would he forgive him, no doubt Envy would throw a few things at him with the intention of hurting him but he knew that Envy truly loved him. Not to take the homunculi's feelings for granted but Ed still loved Envy more than anything.

Once he arrived in town, Ed was exhausted from all the walking, but willed himself to Envy's house, knocking hesitantly. When the homunculus didn't answer Ed knocked a bit louder.

"Envy? It's Ed...I know we broke it off on bad terms...I regret everything I've said to you! When I left, my heart was practically a compass...and it pointed to you." Ed felt panicked when Envy still wouldn't answer.

"Please Envy...I need you in my life...I still wanna marry you, won't you make me the happiest man in the world and give 'us' another chance?"

A local walking by instantly recognized Ed, and gave him a look of disapproval.

"You lookin' fer that heartbroken fella'?" His accent rang clear. "Ya know Edward, you both were a mighty fine pair. I figure that Envy went up to his pal' Greed over at his bar after y'all left fer 'bout two weeks."

Ed nodded, saying a 'Thank you' over his shoulder. Bursting through the doors of Greed's bar, seeing Greed coming up from the basement examining his hands. After speaking with him Ed had determined that Envy didn't stop by.

"Greed I don't know what to do without him...where would he go?" The blonde asked hopeless, carelessly drinking his troubles away with the homunculi's famous spiked drinks.

"Oh you know Envy, he can keep one hell of a grudge." Greed remarked smirking a bit.

The homunculus snickered at Ed's course Envy had come by, and is now currently down in his secret basement where he was being held captive. If only he knew that Envy was just a few steps away, passed out without him to have a say about anything.

"I'll just wait around until he turns back up, thanks Greed." With that the blonde left, and the closing time for the bar had arrived.

Greed made his way into his secret basement, seeing Envy just as he left him, barely awake.

"Hey Envy! Guess who came back into town?" When Envy didn't respond he cracked, "Edward Elric that's who!"

This caught the homunculi's attention quickly.

"E-Ed?" Envy groaned in pain.

"The very one. You should've seen him, he said that he wanted to marry you, and start a family with you. Just to think that you were underneath him the whole time!" Greed laughed hysterically.

Envy struggled once again against the straps, but like always failed to get free, watching as Greed select a large metal hammer, bringing it over, lining it up with Envy's left hand. The green haired sin watched as Greed brought the hammer up, ready to strike. Pure fear laced the eldest homunculi's face, shaking his head no.

"NO! GREED!" Envy cried out, but it was too late.

Envy felt metal meet bone, as several cracked instantly upon impact, a loud crunching sound being heard. Envy screamed the the sudden pain, his body shooting upwards, trying to get his hand free. Greed smirked wickedly before bringing the hammer down over, and over, laughing while Envy screamed, and thrashed around a bit.

"Stop screaming Envy! It's REALLY distracting!" Greed growled a bit, slamming down the hammer once more.

Envy felt little feeling his his hand, and knew that now most of, if not all his bones were crushed. Blood had finally splattered across Greeds face, most of it finding it's way onto his face, watching as he unexpectedly grabbed a nail drill, placing the tip of the machine onto Envy's chest, looking him into the eye. Envy had tears streaking down his face, the sin breathing quickened when he opened his eyes.

"Greed...I thought we were best-friends..." Envy's said weakly.

The Ultimate Shield stopped for a moment, puzzled by Envy's statement. A smile spread across his features, before Greed nodded understandingly.

"I know. I also know you intended to have a future, but think about all the lives we've killed, especially you. We all gotta pay our dues sometime."

Greed flipped the switch to on, watching as the circular motion of the drill tore through Envy's flesh, breaking through a few of Envy's ribs, blood flying everywhere as Envy's body shook, and convulsed with the sudden excruciating pain. Once the drill stopped, the pain didn't cease, and only increased when Greed jabbed his scalpel into the opening. Envy let out a choked scream, his eyes widening, blinded by the new-found pain.

"You're getting better at not being a wimp anymore Envy. Now don't make any kind of move." Greed said.

The homunculus grabbed a metal bar, the size of the hole he drilled inserting into the gash. Envy gritted his teeth, eyes shutting instantly.

"Pretty good, now this is where the fun really begins." Greed smirks.

* * *

_Me: I was what if Ed found Greed's secret basement on accident_  
_or just remain clueless. Review if you want Ed to find out, or be_  
_kinda dumb and unknowing xD_


	5. Chapter 5

Me: I Don't Own FMA if I did then there would  
be some MAJOR yaoi xDDD Anyway sorry for  
the short chapter, but my laptop is being returned  
and I had to write this in a rush. When I get a  
hold of my brother's laptop this story will be  
updated ASAP! xD

* * *

Greed began to move around the metal bar, watching as Envy tried his best not to cry out in pain. With each movement the greedy homunculus feared that he would bump into something important, and accidentally end his fun. Once Greed was satisfied he yanked the bar out, not bothering to be careful. The metal caught on a skin, and ripped from Envy's chest down to his stomach, and ripping off only when Greed decided to yank it.

"Well, that's not what I was going for..." Greed mused to himself, examining the bloodied skin.

Envy screamed at the burning sensation, and the hole in his chest. The Ultimate Shield started to laugh yet again, as he popped the torn flesh into his mouth, his mouth being filled with Envy's blood, coating his teeth slightly.

"Hey Envy, guess who I am!" Greed said chewing the skin with a wide open mouth, making cannibalistic noises while doing so.

Envy felt the need to vomit, watching as Greed continuously chewed on his freshly torn off skin, seeing traces of enjoyment the younger homunculi's face. When Greed swallowed, he began to frown disapprovingly.

"seriously? I thought that was an obvious Gluttony! You suck at this game Envy!" Greed growled.

If Envy had enough strength to tell Greed off he would've already.

"Aw Envy...do you want someone to keep you company here? Don't fret! As you're friend I won't leave you hangin."

Greed grabbed another syringe, flicking the tip and grinning. Stabbing it into Envy's chest near the gaping wound he had just made. Greed injected the full dose into Envy.

"That's adrenaline, don't want you to be tired all the time." Setting the needle aside Greed grabbed yet another knife.

"P-please..." Envy whimpered.

"Nope, sorry. Once I set my mind to something I see it through to the end! You Should know that better than anyone else."

Greed lifting the knife above his head, another crazy grin plastered across his face, and slammed it down onto Envy's shoulder. The knife pierced right through Envy's skin, and he cried out in agony, as the knife stuck halfway into his bone. Greed grabbed the handle, and tried to pull it back up but to no avail, the knife just wasn't budging from it's place.

"Shit..." He cursed before taking a better grip.

With all his might Greed tugged on it and managed to free the knife. Envy screeched feeling a horrid snap, knowing his bone had broken in two.

The green haired sin began to unconsciously cry again, watching tears mixed with that of his blood. Envy closed his eyes, cherishing the moment of no more inflicting pain.

"Guess you won't be giving Ed the cold shoulder anymore now." Greed laughed, grabbing his lighter and heating up his knife.

Envy's breathing became more quickened, as he saw his own reflection in Greed's knife, he couldn't react fast enough when Greed had places the steel of the blade against Envy's inner thigh. Eyes widened as the burn seemed to intensify, not noticing when Greed was looking over him, face to face.

"Damn Envy, you're lucky I'm not one for guys anymore. We could have loads more fun, you, and I." Greed smirked, pulling the knife away from Envy.

The skin that had melted against the blade ripped off, once Greed had pulled his knife back.

Envy let out sort of a forced scream, he had no more energy left at his disposal. The homunculus sobbed, shaking his head for no more.

"But then again, you and Ed do have something serious. He wouldn't wanna have anything BAD ever happen to you." Greed commented.

Envy didn't respond, he was defenseless. He couldn't even growl anymore, as if all his senses had been beaten from him.

"Sleepy? Welllll I guess we could make time for a break. Goodnight." Greed said like he was still his friend.

Envy nodded weakly, and shut his eyes, listening to his Greed's retreating footsteps, and for the first time since he arrived in the basement, smiled as he passed out.

"Hmm, Tuesday." Greed spoke lowly.

Once back into his room Greed had grabbed three sets of dice, and tossed them easily. They landed on six, five, and three. Greed grinned again, watching as he lined up the name with the number smirking deviously.

* * *

Me: I was thinking either Lust, Winry, Al, or maybe Roy  
I don't know still so you can decide from the four, for  
whose going to join Envy! XD


	6. Chapter 6

I Dont Own FMA

* * *

Greed walked throughout town, loving that everyday was indeed a beautiful day. The air was cool, and smelled of cinnamon, since he was at the local pastry shop. The homunculus looked over his shoulder at Sloth who had the look of discrete worry upon her features. Greed thought over his actions, and decided to go against his better judgement, walking over.

"What's wrong? Is it still Wrath?" Greed asked his voice perfectly mimicking concern.

The youngest homunculus nodded her head solemnly, before looking up at Greed.

"I haven't seen Envy around either...or some others..." The always calm homunculus added quickly.

Greed's expression changed to full on worry, a look of disbelief washing over his face. He began to look around, trying his best not to burst out laughing. Sloth nervously drank her coffee. She had been feeling slightly paranoid these days, all her friends were disappearing and she didn't know why.

"You don't really think their in trouble right?" Greed forced equally nervous laughter, faking the stage of denial. "They're stronger than anyone else!"

Lust had entered the shop, and walked straight over to Greed, and Sloth.

"We have a problem..." She began sighing heavily. "The military is coming over to inspect all the homes, and stores. We don't need them here to scare everyone."

"That would be for the better benefit Lust, I'm sure they just want to make the necessary precautions." Sloth stated. "After all these town has been over-looked for quite sometime."

Greed hid his smirk. What luck he was having today. Now he wouldn't have to go through all the trouble of getting his newest liquor supplier. That would've taken him a few hours, and now he would get it all accomplished within a few minutes.

"I don't know. I've never been a big fan of the military. But maybe this might be good, they might trace the source of all the disappearances." Greed said.

Greed watched the two female homunculi nod, and leave back to their days. Greed grabbed the local paper, and smiled at the headline.

Military Searching Our Homes?

Upon unexplained failure to poor communication. Military officials will  
in terms be personally expecting house-holds for any traces of suspicious  
contact with the abominations known as homunculi. If caught harboring  
any shady individual will be punished accordingly by the State. The Flame  
Alchemist, Roy Mustang has announced that he would be arriving to inspect  
thoroughly due to his experiences with these creatures.

Greed rolled his eyes as the articular went more into depth, explaining their reason, and various quotes. All that mattered to him was getting Envy to not be as lonely, and sad anymore down that cold, and dark basement! Well he had Wrath, but he wasn't one for talking anymore since he was just stuffed. Like a big teddy bear.

"Well I'll be damned...homunculi are people too! Why can't those bastards accept that?" An angry man growled.

"Now dear, I'm sure they don't understand. Although that Mustang is an arrogant fellow..." A woman remarked.

"I'll tell you what they should be inspecting for, that murderer around these here parts!"

Greed maintained his smile. He loved the way how the people around here accepted his kind as actual people. He had to admit these townsfolk were starting to grow on him. But now Greed's feelings were as cold as ever, he killed Wrath without hesitation. Now it was Envy he was dealing with, he would be much more difficult, Envy was someone he had known for centuries. Greed had done plenty of horrible things in the past, and Envy had forgiven him. But now everything was all in vain.

When the time came around for Mustang to arrive Greed knew he had everything already prepared. Talk spreads very fast around town, so Greed had determined Roy was to be accompanied by two soldiers. When the knock on the door occurred, Greed casually opened the door to let them in. Without much word they began to search around.

"You check here, and you go upstairs. I'll look down the basement."

"Sir!" The two men said, and went straight to work.

Greed started to laugh hysterically in his mind. Everything was just too easy now these days.

"You know, there's a killer around here right?" Greed enlightened the man.

"I've dealt with dozens of murderers back in my day. With us here now this town has a birds eye on it."

Greed rolled his eyes in annoyance at the other man, before taking a beer bottle from one of his many selves. He was always the one to improvise when things looked rough.

Meanwhile upstairs the soldier had found nothing in particular interest, and was about to be off to tell Roy his report, until he stepped on a certain piece of floor, that seemed too out of place. He dropped to the floor, and managed to get his fingers around the board, and pulled up the flooring. Inside contained seven pieces of dice, and a small journal. Curious the soldier grabbed the journal, flipping through the pages. Pictures of people labeled each, and every single page. A name, and a number along the top. Several pictures had a large X's on it, with small descriptions on the bottom.

"Lasted one week, thirty-four minutes. Metallic, and somewhat sweet. The perfect taste for my newest experiment of liquor. I owe it all to you, Wrath." He read out-loud.

"This is demented...he was just a kid..."

He flipped more pages, and stopped when he saw a circle around a different person.

"Rich, and savory texture of both blood, and flesh. Organs remain, for now. Customers are very pleased with this new recipe. Keeping him alive for as long as I can is a priority. I mean, after all he is my best-friend. Thanks Envy-"

The soldier couldn't make a clear response to the entry, when he felt a sharp stab in his back. Greed scowled dangerously, yanking the knife from the now dead man's corpse.

"The nerve of these guys. Well I guess I better check on Mustang, after all he doesn't mean much to me. So this should be easy."

Roy was downstairs, he had double checked everything, and was just about to check in with Headquarters. Leaning against a nearby wall the scribble some notes down, he heard a loud sound. Turning his head, he saw that the wall began to move aside enough to show a wooden door. Mustang attempted to open it, but found it locked. With a heavy sigh, he snapped his fingers and the door went ablaze, and eventually burned into nothing but ashes.

"Weird..." He commented walking into the new room.

The sight of limbs nailed to the wall, severed heads piled into a corner, and a poorly stitched up boy was enough to make any man sick. The smell hit him instantly, and he slightly gagged at it. he only thing Roy hadn't noticed was Envy, and when he did he almost threw up at the sight.

"What the hell...!?" Roy muttered before he felt something smack him on the back of the head.

Greed watched the Colonel fall down unconscious, and smirked.

"Just like I promised Envy. Company!" Greed grinned


End file.
